1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to viewing search results and, in particular, to automatically determining and presenting the most relevant search results based on user behavior.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Internet searching plays a ubiquitous and important role in business and daily life. People have come to rely on internet searches to obtain information on all sorts of topics. Some searches (e.g., searches related to the syntax of a programming language or aspects of an application programming interface specification) are directed toward discovering specific pieces of information that can be found quickly and easily by viewing the titles of the search results or the context information displayed along with corresponding links. However, other searches (e.g., prior art searches in the context of patents) may return a large set of results. Since one normally opens the top results one by one and skims through each document to find relevant content, or one selects a document to open based on the titles and context information among the top results, the large set of results can be tedious and time consuming to sift through.